Enclave
The Enclave is a global organisation that has existed in Tolas for millennia, serving as the defenders of nature and the balance of civilisation with the wild. History For more on this topic, see here. '' During the near-mythical Age of Arrival the some of elves that left Eschensil for Tolas traveled via advanced and ancient magic that required a great deal of effort. Before the corruption of that realm became apparent, non-druidic elves traveling to the Material Plane for their own reasons required the help of a group that traveled between Tolas and Eschensil known as the Enclave, effectively smuggling people through the Silver Veil against the wishes of those elves in power in that land at the time. As it became obvious that they could no longer dwell in the plane of Valheria, the Enclave began to increase its activity, in particular the mages that would form the college made a deal with the Enclave to depart. Planting the tree in the grove that the druids arrived in acting as a focus point for travelers from the other plane, the Enclave facilitated the traversion of many of the elves leaving from the heavily populated regions of Eschensil. Shardfall ''For more on this topic, see here. The Enclave as a truly global organisation was formed during this time, connections were established, or in most cases reestablished across Tolas to try and prepare for the approaching Shard. Many of these connections remain today, with pilgrims traveling along leylines to sacred sites maintained by small druidic groups. Pelor's Glory For more on this topic, see here. The druids of the Enclave sought to remedy the droughts across the world by invoking the power of the leylines and the intersecting points they cross to draw forth the power from other planes. They met with limited success, in some cases they altered the weather drastically in some locations that still feel the impact of their meddling, leaving the climate of some locations as being irreversibly changed. Long Night For more on this topic, see here. The Enclave were responsible for creating many of the wards that kept the vampires at bay in Telinor, having established a network of totemic stones that pulsed with leyline energy and made it difficult for the fleeing hoard to use necromancy or harness blood magic without drawing attention to themselves by the College. With the help of the mages, the Enclave successfully used the Rod of Clear Skies to blanket the region in sunlight throughout the day, and invoke the Silver Veil at night to burn the unprotected undead. Clash in the Warring Woods For more on this topic, see here. Following the initial conflict with the vampires, the Enclave was contacted by the members of the Enclave that dwelt in the woods to the east, becoming known as the Warring Woods as the corruption of the spirits by some dark force had driven many animals mad, and with the vampires taking the city, the danger of the corruption spreading was real. The Enclave still sends rangers and druids to investigate the Warring Wood attempting to aid those in the Purewood. Divine Era For more on this topic, see here. A number of Enclaves are divided on the issue of the arrival of exarchs, neutral by nature, the druids and rangers of the organisation see the intrusion of entities not of this world as an affront to the natural order, whereas others see the coming of the gods as a chance for balance to be truly achieved. War in the Silence For more on this topic, see here. During the War, the Enclaves was plunged into a civil war, a number of its members joining the animals of the Wild Marshal, transforming into their beast shapes that seemed to grow more feral, with some seeming to be unable or unwilling to transform back. Those that refused to bend to the will of the exarch in parts of Etan were either forced to exile their members that did or were themselves exiled. Rise of Tiamat For more on this, see here. In the effort to prevent the Rise of Tiamat into the mortal realm, the Enclave allied itself with the Noble Alliance and the Unbidden, in their campaign against the Hand of Tiamat, though ultimately they failed to prevent the Dragon Queen reaching Tolas. At the Council of the Noble Alliance, the Enclave was represented by Delaan Winterhound and Khez. During the invasion, the reclusive druids of the Enclave enacted a ritual to soothe the agonies that the world was being subjected to as a result of the merging of Tolas with the Eyrie, forcing the Zelfolk Exiles to commit a greater portion of their magicks than they had intended to complete the profane act. Overview Members Membership into the Enclave is mostly through associating with druids or rangers, eventually, if the ideals you hold are in line with the Enclave they will reach out to you and offer membership. Some are simply born into the Enclaves, being raised in one of their communes or sacred groves. Telinor Enclave For more on this topic, see here. The Enclave of Telinor Forest exist a number of sacred groves, maintaining ancient barriers and wards that guard areas of significance to the natural world. They are a large organisation that receives a great deal of support from the College of Telinor in exchange for allowing some of their students to study with the druids. Glasigmyr Enclave For more on this topic, see here. The Enclave of Glasigmyr are mainly concerned with preventing the spread of the Iron Curse that the trees there are afflicted with. Many of the druids there have become afflicted with some variation of the iron Curse themselves, slowly killing them as their flesh turns to metal. Warring Wood Enclave For more on this topic, see here. Denizens of the Purewood, these druids have maintained small groves that are shielded from the Rotwood there, needing to keep constant vigil over them lest they be infected with corruption. Some rangers in the woods have made contact with the peoples living in the Bygone Wood, getting supplies from the outside world to trade in the town, simple things like sugar or books. Blackwaters Enclave For more on this topic, see here. A mostly aquatic group, the Blackwaters Enclave dwell in the waters of the Meer lake. Redsands Enclave The Enclave in north Vhir are devoted to protecting the deserts of that land. Oasis Flats Enclave The southern Vhir Enclave prevent the spread of the salt flats and maintain the oasis pools that litter the region. Goldfields Enclave The Enclace of southern Etan are illusive, with many druids infiltrating communities to keep civilisation spreading into the natural world. Ashlines Enclave For more on this topic, see here. The Enclave of Yantir are protective of the volcanic lands of the north, whipping up storms to protect the region from both the Quel'Doran and Nerevic Empires. Deepwilds Enclave For more in this topic, see here. The Enclave of the Deepwilds has had the least amount of contact with the other members, it's members isolate themselves deep within the forests to commune with nature. Beliefs # The natural order must be respected and preserved. # Forces that seek to upset the natural balance must be destroyed. # The wilderness can be harsh. Not everyone can survive in it without assistance.Category:Organisations Category:Enclave